Administrative Core A The specific aims of this administrative core are to (a) develop and sustain an integrated center to support the clinical, patient services, research, and training initiatives that benefit individuals with sickle cell disease; (b) develop a system of governance that will be responsive to new opportunities for growth, and develop and sustain collaborative relationships across the University, healthcare system, community, and state. This will be accomplished with the input of faculty, internal advisors, external advisors, and outreach to community partners.